The Misfits
The Misfits'' is a trio that consists of Eli Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, and Clare Edwards. Some could say that they're underdogs. They were often seen hanging out together in early Season 10 to the Season 10 Finale. The group formed in 'Try Honesty (1), when Eli defended Adam from Fitz's bullying. The trio would gradually become close to one another as Eli and Adam's friendship grew stronger and Eli and Clare's friendship reached new heights. The trio split in '''Drop the World (2) due to the break-up of Eli and Clare. They are reunited as of Got Your Money (2) as Clare wanted Eli to attend WhisperHug 's first gig to support Adam. Friendship History Season 10 In Try Honesty (1), Eli defends Adam when Fitz slams Adam against a locker, resulting in a fight between Eli and Fitz. When the fight is broken up, Eli tells Adam and Clare that he refuses to be the victim. After unsuccessfully fixing things with Fitz, Eli plans a revenge and tells Adam that Fitz needs to be taught a lesson. In Try Honesty (2), Adam and Eli go through with their plan by giving Fitz a fake ID with a criminal's picture on it. Later, when Eli and Fitz get in a fight, the cops are called and Fitz is arrested. In My Body Is A Cage (1), Adam and Eli are talking when Eli asks Adam if there are any cute girls in Ballroom dancing. Adam says there's Bianca. Adam tries to flirt with Bianca but ends up having to run to his locker to grab tampons. He drops the tampons on the floor and Clare covers for him, pretending they're hers. Later, Adam tells Clare and Eli that he is transgender and they take the news well as it doesn't seem to effect their friendship. In My Body Is A Cage (2), Adam tries going back to being Gracie to make everyone else happy. Clare tells him that he doesn't need to change, everyone else does. Adam, Clare, and Eli (along with Drew) make a bonfire and burn the clothes Adam wore as Gracie. During the episode Purple Pills (1) Adam befriends Fitz, after Eli blows him off for Clare, despite both their warnings. Season 11 In Dead and Gone (2), Eli and Clare aid Adam after he's shot. They ride in the ambuelence along with him as well. When they arrive at the hospital, Eli and Clare stand by Adam and comfort him as he's assisted. Season 12 In Got Your Money (2), Eli goes to the WhisperHug concert to show support for Adam. He states that he's also there for Clare, who couldn't make it. In Sabotage (2), Adam and Eli are seen together and talking to Clare by her locker about "the spa" surprise Alli has. In Tonight, Tonight, Eli and Clare go to Battle of the Bands to support Adam. Trivia *Clare and Eli were the first students at Degrassi that Adam told his secret about being transgender to. *They all share the same line, "Go to hell." **Adam used this line in My Body Is A Cage (1) **Eli used this line in Need You Now (2) **Clare used this line in Scream (2) *Eli and Clare started their second relationship at Adam's house. *All three had a conflict with Fitz though only Clare ended her conflict with him. *They are all friends with Alli. *Clare and Adam are both friends with Jenna. *They are all friends with Dave. *Adam supports Eclare. *Eli used to have a rivalry with Adam's current girlfriend Becky. *The friendship as a group wasn't focused on much after season 10. Gallery Misfits-degrassi-misfits-adam-eli-clare-17086582-580-342.jpg Misfits-degrassi-misfits-adam-eli-clare-17010694-593-335.jpg Lol-degrassi-misfits-adam-eli-clare-16227434-513-286.jpg Eli-clare-adam-degrassi-misfits-adam-eli-clare-15159672-602-413.jpg Clare-adam-degrassi-misfits-adam-eli-clare-16660955-532-341.jpg By-gracie-degrassi-misfits-adam-eli-clare-15184295-602-413.jpg Adam-Eli-Clare-degrassi-misfits-adam-eli-clare-15185541-481-361.jpg Adam-clare-degrassi-misfits-adam-eli-clare-16750399-400-300.jpg Adam-clare-degrassi-misfits-adam-eli-clare-15185745-800-453.jpg sfshgsf.jpg rtetert.jpg tytyrtyr.jpg misfits 1.jpg misfits 2.jpg misfits 4.jpg misfits 5.jpg misfits 6.jpg misfits + dawes.jpg misfits torres.jpg im an ftm talk.jpg eliadamclare 1.jpg misfits 7.jpg High five.jpg Rassi-misfits-adam-eli-clare-17167454-400-225.jpg AE2.jpg the misfits.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Factions Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships